Doom (status)
.]] '' DS.]] '''Doom', also known as Death Sentence, Condemned, or Count, is a status ailment that appears in most titles. It places a counter over the target's head, and when it reaches zero, the target dies. The speed at which the counter drops to zero depends on the target's speed. It may also refer to the spell or ability that inflicts it. Doom can commonly be learned as Blue Magic and is automatically inflicted by the Cursed Ring in most games. Exactly how long the Doom timer lasts varies, but in many games it lasts 60 seconds, though in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance and Final Fantasy Tactics A2 it lasts three rounds. A similar status condition is Gradual Petrify. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV Doom can only be applied to the party, and through the spell of the same name. The enemy Ahriman and the boss Plague Horror are the only ones to have access to this ability. The counter will always start at 10, and if a character that is under Doom status is hit with the Doom spell again, the counter will reset back to 10. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Final Fantasy V The Doom status can only be applied either through the Blue Magic spell and Oracle ability Doom, the enemy ability Grand Cross, or through the accessory Cursed Ring. It cannot be removed from the player by any means, and starts the counter at 30 seconds. Final Fantasy VI Doom is commonly applied through the Lore spell of the same name, though various other means can be applied to characters. The timer for Doom varies each use, as shown in the following formula. If the value for the formula is ever less than 20, the timer will always be set to 20. The timer will then decreases by 1 every 2 seconds. : Timer = 79 - a random number from level to ((2 * level) - 1) Final Fantasy VII Here, Doom is applied only through the Enemy Skill Death Sentence, which will automatically set the timer to 60 seconds (30 if the target is in Haste). The accessory Cursed Ring also applies Doom to the character equipped with it, and will not reset itself if the character is KO'ed and then revived. Final Fantasy VIII Doom is a rare status, only inflicted through the use of the Doom ability, and lasts for around 16 seconds, despite the timer starting at 5. Final Fantasy IX '''Doom' causes a counter, starting at 10, to appear over the target's head, killing them when it reaches zero. ''Final Fantasy X Doom can only be applied to either character or enemies through the spell of the same name. The counter will decrement by one whenever it is the victim's turn. For the player party members, the counter will always start at 5, however the starting figure differs for enemies. Final Fantasy X-2 Doom spell is available for Dark Knight dressphere. Both the spell Doom and the enemy abilities '''Harbringer' (used by Lucil), and Tick Tick Boom! (used by Volcano), can inflict the status of the same name. The counter will always start at 10. ''Final Fantasy XII The Doom status can be inflicted by the Time Magick Countdown, which can be used by the Demon Wall. When afflicted, the unit will be killed after 10 seconds, unless cured by a Remedy if the user has learned ''Remedy Lore 3. Stop also halts the countdown. ''Final Fantasy XIII In a battle with an Eidolon, Doom is cast on the player at the beginning of the fight. The timer is set to 1800, and decreases about 10 every second. (For those challenged with math that totals out to exactly 180 Seconds. Or 3 minutes.) Some bosses will also inflict it on the party leader if the player takes too much time to defeat them. There is no way to remove Doom after it has been inflicted as even summoning an Eidolon will only temporarily halt it for as long as the Eidolon is in play. Final Fantasy Tactics Doom can be inflicted by various abilities, including those learned from the regular job classes such as Monk and Orator. Some boss and monster can doom the target as well. When doomed, a red counter bubble starting at 3 will appear upon the unit, which is exactly the same counter appears when the unit is K.O.ed. The counting speed of the counter is determined by the Speed of the unit itself. Faster (higher Speed) the unit is, the earlier the counter will reach zero. This status can be neglected by Reraise or equipment which protects from instant death. When the remaining unit of one side is doomed, the battle will be immediately ended when the counter reaches 1 rather than waiting for the unit's defeated moment or the death scream. It should be noted that the game's A.I. will ignore the doomed enemy completely. That means when all of the allies are doomed, the enemy will do nothing at all. Gallery File:FFIVDS Doom Status.png|Doom as seen in ''Final Fantasy IV. (DS) File:FFIV TAY Doom Status.PNG|Doom as seen in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. File:FFVI_Doom_Status.png|Doom in Final Fantasy VI. Category:Status Effects